What it seems
by whenindoubtread
Summary: Bella moved to Forks just like she did, but she'd different, faster, stronger than most people should be... B&E. Bella is also OOC she's not weak or clumsy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't think any of you know this yet, seeing as my profile just REFUSES to work, but I'm practically obsessed with soccer. I LOVE it, and so naturally Bella in this story should love it too. I know Bells is a klutz but this is my work of 'fiction' so you'll learn to live with it. Sorry, I don't really know much about football, but that'll be apparent. By the way, as a little side note I'm listening to 'I Will Be', ' Get Over It', 'Nobody's Home', and 'Alone' by Miss Avril Lavigne. Maybe you've also noticed but Avril Lavigne is my favourite female musician. Music is as mandatory to my life as breathing so I just add that tad bit to most of my stories. So yea…review, you know the drill.**

Bella POV:

Once again I have come up with another brilliant reason why Phoenix is so far superior to Forks, Washington: their soccer. It sucks. A. Lot. There's barely a girl's team. When I say barely I mean two other girls, Ashlyn and Madison. Pretty sucky, don't you think? Of course you do! Two girls! They can't even play anyone, two people, come ON! Of course, the 'team' now totals up to three with me.

…

Bella POV:

My first day at Forks High was pretty typical. People being overly nice to the new girl, the school work far too easy for me. Already got a puppy-dog boy who can't take a hint. Tedius, monotonous, and if nothing else typical. Jessica, one of the stereotype high school girls who asked me to sit with her at lunch, did point out to me a group of super-model esque people. Yup, this was definitely high school.

At times it seems like I live for the few hours I can find to be on a soccer field. There, with my cleats and long socks, the rules of the rest of the world don't register. All that matters is that: There's a ball, you're trying to get the ball into the opposite goal, there's people who are going to help you with that task, and there are people who are going to try at all costs to stop you. Oh, and yeah, they might also be trying to physically harm you. Simple when you get the swing of things. Everyone is different on the field. Cliques and status are challenged and defeated. I love it. And I was sorely disappointed to find that two others were all I had to call team. Well that was darn well gonna change. Soon. Now. But that didn't matter I was on the field.

…

Edward POV (3 days later):

Wow. Interesting what that effect of a new girl can do to your average high school. Even on her fourth day of school. Every male's thoughts were of her, asking her out. Actually all the girl's too, except most of them were plotting her demise. I scanned the crowds of the lunchroom for her. Of course, Jessica had already pulled in her. I tried to focus on the girl's — Bella's — thoughts… but…I couldn't. Her mind was an empty abyss to me. I was frustrated, how could I go so long with knowing a person's thoughts and then find my exception in a high school! A girl, eighteen at most! The girl glanced at me. I turned away and combed Jessica's thoughts for her reaction. Nothing. No big, wow factor on her face, or momentary bedazzlement. That put me off. I dumped my tray and stalked off to my PE class.

Bella POV:

My first PE class at Forks. Time to see of the other sports here were as lame as the excuse for a soccer team. At least it was outdoor PE, I think I would just crumple and die if I was confined to a gym. Ok, not die but at the very least faint. Wonderful. Just great. Football. Don't get me wrong I love football, and there's were I went wrong. Like they'd ever let me on ANY football team. And why? Oh well let's see: I'm a girl. That's about it. So naturally when I heard all girls were "excused from Physical Education today" I refused to leave.

Edward POV:

My sour mood was enlightened by what sport we were playing: football. Sure, I couldn't run as fast as I would have liked to, actually it was a bit like barely moving compared to what I could do, but still, football is football no matter what the speed. We guys were all itching to start but it was taking the coach an awfully long time to ' pep up these girls'. To be expected of your average high school female. Eventually he just sent them off to the lockerooms with a pass from PE. No we could FINALLY start playing.

We had all but T-ed off the ball when a high, clear voice said, " Excuse me, sir, " to the coach, " If you're not aware, I'm still here, and I don't know how long it'll take for you to notice that I'm not just going to waltz around the halls on PE time." The new girl wanted to play.

Coach I'm sure, was as anxious as the rest of us to get the hell going on the game, but I must admit, it takes a heck of a lot of courage to stand up like that to _our_ football coach. I knew what he intended, and was quite proud of his genius, when he allowed her to position herself behind the quarterback. Set up perfectly for a hike. This was his way of making sure that there was no doubt that she would ever do this again, he'd allow her to play, and then when she failed and embarrassed herself she could walk off fine, pride bruised, but otherwise without argument.

The quarterback passed her the ball through his legs.

Bella POV:

I could see what was working through their minds. Oh, we'll ' allow ' her to play and then she'll quit when she sees how much she sucks. Ha. They wouldn't know at all what was coming up to punch them in the face.

The ball found my small hands and immediately I ran. I've always been fast, my friends say inhumanly so, I ran past all the unprepared defenders, all the way to the touchdown line. I crossed it smoothly and threw down the oddly shaped ball. I looked up at quite a few pairs of surprised eyes.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I just had this idea, and a little dilemma over my other stories so yup this is what I came up with. Review please. Just hit the button and say hi.**

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was extremely blissful when I saw I had a total of SIX reviews and ONE-HUNDRED hits already!!! Whoot WHOOT! You guys ROCK! Thank you so much! I love sports SO much!! Sorry now: Onward! (P.s.: I'm listening to Iris, by the Goo-goo dolls and ' River Flows In You, by Yiruma. The latter is BELLA'S LULLABY! I'm serious, it's PERFECT!!! )**

Bella POV:

After a wonderfully school-free weekend, I was back at it on Monday. Great: PE. I loved playing football, don't you dare get me wrong, but it was so darn _easy. _ An idea sprung to my head, and I rushed to the PE instructor's office, colliding head-on into what felt like a brick wall.

Edward POV:

Isabella Swan bumped right into me, thus dropping her books, and falling, though she caught herself. _ Oh great!_ I thought, as I saw her puzzled expression. Of course I wasn't supposed to feel like a boulder, nor was her collision supposed to leave me unscathed. I hadn't even moved an inch, to my credit, though; it was comparable to being hit with a paperclip. Then I caught her scent. Nothing on earth could be so beautiful as her blood, it called to me, yearning, begging, to be drank. Yet, when her big brown eyes met mine, her blood wasn't a ravage need anymore, more like a whining want. I realized that we had been staring at each other for longer than what was considered normal, I bent and picked up her books, moving too fast out of anxiety. What was it about this girl that made me anxious? _She's just a girl, _I tried to reason with myself, but to no avail, I knew it just wasn't true.

Bella POV:

Normally a collision with a football player will stop me, at least for a few moments, but no. Not today. Today was the day I told the PE teacher what he was gonna do and how he was gonna do it. That's right: soccer. To hell with football, not like he'd let me do it again anyway.

…

Edward POV:

Apparently it takes a heavy blow to your self-esteem when you get whooped by a girl at football. Half the team was afraid to come out of the lockerooms. Well they didn't need to because Bella had chosen a new tactic to amaze us all with: soccer. By the time you're in high school soccer is a picky sport. Only the fiercest and most dedicated stick with it, the majority of them being male, who do. We should have guessed that Bella would try to raise up the two-person girl's 'soccer' team, from it's grave. So as we (all of us now) emerged to the field, Mike Newton strode haughtily over to the girl in her high socks.

Bella POV:

Ah, Mike, he turned evil towards me when I turned him down. As he arrogantly walked to me, I had to restrain myself from laughing in his stupid face. It was obvious what his intent was: to try (and fail) to play soccer, to prove me nothing more than the average female highschooler they all took me to be. Ha, what an idiot!

" Newton." I said coldly.

" Swan ".

" Get in the box", I spat. He ungracefully loped off into the goalie's territory. His confident demeanor was lessening once he was actually in the box, unsure of what to do with his hands. He just stood there, God this was too easy.

I positioned the ball in front of me; ready for my easy goal, when a voice called out " Hey! It's not a proper game without defense! ". I turned on my heels to see Tyler Crowley jogging toward us. Ok, whatever, this was still gonna be a piece a' cake. He stopped in front of me. He'd c come to regret that.

Edward POV:

With speed and agility that was almost inhuman Bella dribbled easily past Tyler and scored. Mike didn't even register that the ball was going near the net when it slammed straight into the left corner. This girl was good, no better than good; she was a younger Mia Hamm. Of course Mike couldn't just stop there, no he had to have her go in the box while _he_ shot. This was going to be interesting.

Bella POV:

That infatuated lout decided to have his honor further beaten, by having me be goalie. I got in the net. Mike ran, unsteadily, with the ball 2 feet in front of him to the box. He shot the ball high, at the center right of the net. He was nothing compared to what I had played with my team in Phoenix. I jumped easily and caught the ball, landing on my feet. Mike was running to the net, and didn't stop until he hit me. True to my coach back at home, I curled, with the ball clutched tightly to my stomach, into a ball of my own. So what he was kicking me, trying to get the ball, or maybe just revenge, I didn't care, I wasn't letting go.

Edward POV:

She jumped and made a miraculous save, Newton didn't stand a chance, and I guess he saw that too, because the next thing I knew Bella was on the ground, still being a goalie, while Newton kicked her. She just stayed there, taking the hits without a yell or even a whimper of pain. Heck this girl didn't even flinch. But I realized soon that Newton wasn't trying to get the ball, he was attempting (and succeeding) to physically harm her.

Some instinct inside me took over; I ran to Newton and pulled him off her. Bella reacted quickly, she jumped to her feet, without a wince of pain, and kicked the ball clean across to the other goalie box. Without a moment of hesitation she whirled around —cleats and all— and kicked Newton in the gut. Calmly she strode to the other end of the field and resumed her warm ups.

…

Bella POV:

After the Mike incident I knew that he would hate my guts —if only for the fact that I had damaged his. The rest of PE was uneventful (or maybe it I wasn't I too absorbed in my soccer to notice.) Well wanyway, the bell rang I and showered and dressed. Next up: Biology.

**AN: I hope you guys like it! There'll be some more Edward Bella stuff in the next chapter, I just wanted to get it across to the boys that Bella isn't to be messed with, plus Mike hating Bella may or may not be essential to the plot. Please for the sake of my sanity REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! I got 7 reviews for chapter 2! Maybe if I can get seven (or more) I'll write quicker… Well, enjoy!**

**Bella POV:**

There was only one open seat: next to the guy who stopped Mike Newton. I'd never actually _seen _him before, and when I did I had to stop myself from gasping: he was gorgeous. His hair was the strangest shade of bronze, messy, but somehow it was perfectly arranged. His skin was pale, paler than mine, and I've been called albino! His eyes were dark brown, almost black, but they changed a shade darker —black— when my eyes met his.

…

I'd already learned the entire lab that the teacher was teaching in Phoenix, big surprise. So I spent the class wondering why the boy next to me was clenching the table, a furious expression on his face. After a few minutes of thought I could guess well enough why, a girl just walloped his football buddy: me. The jerk, the putrid, despicable person. Who can get THAT upset by soccer? I couldn't even say for sure that he was breathing. It made me darn furious that he was like _that. _I thought when he saved me that he was different than the other football stereotypes. That just made me madder, and madder, and madder, until I could barely stop myself from taking him down right then and there.

Edward POV:

This girl's scent was too intoxicating. I wanted to kill her; I wanted to drink her blood more than I'd wanted to do anything else in my 100 years of living. Bloodlust filled my mouth. It took every last speck of reserve that I had ever gained to not attack her. I was fully aware that I wasn't breathing, and that I was crushing the table. Sawdust littered the floor. After the hardest ninety minutes I have ever had to endure, the bell rang. I looked at the girl for the first time since I found what her blood does to me. What I saw shocked me to my core: she was visibly shaking. God, was I really that much of a monster? But one look in her eyes told me yes, but for a whole different reason.

Bella POV:

" Why did you stop him if you're gonna be so mad that I saved his pathetic attempt at a shot? " I hissed, pure fury radiating off of me. I didn't let him respond, not that he could with his mouth hanging open. My spinned on my heels and stalked off.

…

Bella POV:

I woke at 2 A.M., completely unable to fall back into sleep. I decided to go jogging.

I slipped on a t-shirt and shorts, pulled in my shoes, grabbed my iPod and set off.

Edward POV:

Never before has a human affected me like this Bella girl has. What should I care what she thinks? I tried to tell myself, but to no avail, I couldn't get her off my mind. I suppose my agitation was apparent to my family, Jasper at least. I left to hunt before I could bother them anymore.

…

I wiped the blood from my lips as I rose from my crouch over mountain lion. I wasn't full, no; the only thing that could ever truly satisfy my thirst was human blood —one human's blood.

On my way, running, back to the house I knocked into some fragile thing, I wasn't even sure I'd hit anything, until I turned on my heels and saw a heap of pale skin and dark hair.

AN: I'm sorry it's so short! I'm going to update again tonight or tomorrow morning, I PROMISE! Just wanted to get something out there.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry if it's short! I'll have loads more time next week when basketball ends, to update! Wish me luck at my soccer (indoor) game tomorrow! Thank you to all that have reviewed:**

**Kharka2**

**Midnightswan**

**I am the lamb**

**Elusivepoet**

**Midget-moffia**

**EdPod**

**Lollybabe**

**Dktwifan**

**And LinkinParkLover. I have a soft spot for Linkin Park too! They're my favourite band!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!**

Bella POV:

Somehow Dr. Cullen pulled off the act of telling the world that I had merely ' fallen ' or ' tripped ' and not been hit by some freakazoid thing that weighed about as much as a bus. Come on though, what ' accident ' leaves you with a busted wrist and multiple bruises? Needless to say Dr. Cullen can be persuasive when he wishes to be. I'd begun to almost believe the lies myself, keyword being almost. I _wanted _to believe him, I didn't want to think that there was something in the forest; I didn't want to believe I had been attacked. It would be so much easier for all if I had been my typical clumsy self and tripped over air particles. But that was the thing: I know I didn't. I know that it's a lie, and that's why I can't pretend, I can't believe it, no matter how big of a relief it would be if I did.

Alice POV:

After Edward's completely accidental run-in with Bella, he refused to go near her, which had infuriated me to no end. How am I supposed to get to know my future sister, my future shopping buddy, if Ed won't go in a 10 feet radius of her? Of course, all he did was muddle over her, and criticize himself, and mull and muddle some more. The guy can be so depressing sometimes! But I'd finally found a way to go near Bella without upsetting Edward's precious ' no going near the girl I almost "killed" ' law: soccer. Bella had put up posters all around school, practically begging for more girls to join the soccer team. I had no particular fondness for the sport, but who could ask for a better opportunity?

Bella POV:

A few days after I had put up the notices around school, Alice Cullen came up to me.

" Bella? ", she asked, " can I talk to you for a second about soccer?"

My heart did a few flips: she was going to join! " Sure." I said, cheerfulness apparent in my words. " What is it?"

" Well, you see, I was thinking about joining, but I don't have any cleats or shin-guards." Her pixie-like face was set in a worried position.

" That's perfectly fine, Alice." I reassured her, Alice not enthusiastic was an awkward sight. " As long as you can get them before our first game it won't be a problem."

" Yay!" she squealed, her face lighting up with pure joy. I don't know why she was so happy; I didn't even know she played soccer. " Thank you, Bella! See you at…"

" 4:30. Sharp."

She squealed some more, and bounced around.

" See you at lunch!" and she hustled off before I could edge in another word.

…

Bella POV:

4:00. Practice would be starting up pretty soon. It's not like I was 'team captain' or anything, but Ash and Mads were fine with me arranging the cones and goals on the field. I was planning kind of an opening speech for the season and then passing around a list to record who was joining and all that jazz. Then we better see who plays what and whose had what experience and so on and such forth. Ashlyn was apparently a kick-butt goalie, and Madison said she loved mid-field. That all worked out pretty well seeing as my positions are defense and forward. I checked my watch: 4: 26. Time to get a move on. I walked into the locker rooms and tugged on my cleats and shin-guards, grabbing my water bottle and registration forms from my locker. A total of three additional girls, besides Alice, Ashlyn, and Maddy, showed up. I passed around the sheet while I explained our expectations for this season.

" Girl's soccer is pretty much a forgotten sport by high school and that's a shame because I can't dream of playing anything else. There's almost no way to get fouled, so let me warn you right now: this game is not for sissies. If you're not willing to shove and be shoved, kick and be kicked, then get out right now." No one left, though the girl named Jessica looked pretty frightened. " Good. OK, first of all, has anyone had any previous experience?" Ash, Maddy, Angela, and Jessica raised their hands. " That's fine, now Alice and Sam, you're gonna have to work a little harder to get all the skills down…"

Two hours later all the water bottles were empty and half of us had grown too hot and had taken off our shirts. It was getting dark rapidly now; Jess and Sam looked ready to pass out, and probably would have if we didn't stop. Everyone was exhausted, and groaned when I told them I'd see them tomorrow at 4:30 sharp. You're late, you run two stretches for every minute you miss. Hey, you can't blame me; I had to get these girls into shape before our first game in two weeks! My wrist was bugging me the whole practice, and I couldn't wait to go soak in ice.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's short! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Some people commented that Bella got off easy from well you know practically being run over by a rock, and that the thing who says she did… Is a broken wrist really ALL that's wrong with her…. Edward and Bella are going to get together soon I promise. Because what is Twilight without it? Thank you so much for your reviews ********! As a PS the beginning of this chapter takes place right after the other one left off. Fast update and a long chapter for my standards so REVIEW!**

Bella POV:

All the girls except for Alice left practice straight away to go recuperate their exhausted bodies. Not me, I still had things to put away and clear up. Practice had been a success, but it had been easy by my standards, I was barely even sweating. As I moved I became fully aware of how damaged my body was: I had bruises from the multiple places Mike Newton kicked me, my wrist ached, though not as much as the rest of my body. It felt like every bone in my possession had been shattered, not just the one in my wrist. Without the distraction of the game to keep my mind away from the pain it hit me with full force. I stopped walking around, picking up the cones, for only a brief second to close my eyes and demand from myself to keep moving as normal: _pain is an invention of the mind, Bella. What a wimp they would think you were, back at home, it's just a few bruises. _

Edward POV:

I absolutely refused to come out of the car. Stupid Alice and her stupid soccer practice. But I'd promised to pick her up, and I didn't dare be late. I checked the dashboard clock: 7:05 didn't this thing end at 6:30? Where was that evil girl?

Bella POV:

After all the equipment had been cleared away Alice was still there, out on the field.

" Alice", I called to her, " You did really well today, but there has been something on my mind." It was true, might as well say it while she was here. " It's probably just me, but it looked like you were holding back today from running your hardest or passing as straight, don't ever feel like you need to do that, OK? You've never played before, but already I can see you're gonna be really good."

Edward POV:

Finally she graced me with her presence!

" Hey, Edward!", she greeted, " thanks for waiting."

"I've got nothing better to do than wait for you", is my sarcastic response.

" Too true, Ed, too true." She replies, too distracted to even realize what the tone of my voice was. " Edward, today at practice Bella told me how s he thought I wasn't running fast as I can, that I'm not playing to the best of my abilities. "

Oh no.

…

Edward POV:

The next day I carefully avoided Bella, and begged my family to do the same. But, of course, Alice didn't listen. She was sitting with her at lunch— not a care in the world. I stalked out to PE, my mood further blacked by the prospect of running (walking) slow again.

Bella POV:

Alice's brother continued to flee from my presence, ever since I had started yelling at him that day in Biology. It takes a pretty big jerk to blow off a girl for beating your friend at a sport, but it takes a complete ass to blow off said girl continually after said beating of friend. Alice completely agreed. The bell rang, and I rushed out of the lunchroom with a quick goodbye to her: I couldn't be late to PE.

" Football season is over", the teacher said in the same tone used at funerals." So we're going to start track." This was going to be fun, I thought as I switched into my running shoes, wonder how those buildings that resemble human beings are going to do.

It turned out that a few girls actually liked track, not that we had a choice in participation. I was one of those girls right up at the frontline when the coach called for sprint runners. I heard "One, two, whistle", and was off, easily taking the lead of the girls, and most of the boys. The movements felt right to my body, the pattern of my feet scraping the ground, faster faster, faster. There was only one more person ahead, imagine my delight in finding the guy I get to crush is none other that the infamous Edward Cullen.

Edward POV:

Bella wasn't good at running. No, that was a gross understatement; she was brilliance itself when it came to running. Her decidedly petite body was perfect for running, small and lightweight. It took every ounce of my reserve not to run my absolute fastest and beat her, not let her pass me, but I didn't: she won, which was really no surprise to any of us.

…

Edward POV:

We had free period after PE, and guess what Bella was doing? Tossing around that soccer ball is what. I didn't know if she was dedicated or a show-off but I was leaning toward the first, seeing as she never seemed to NOT be playing it in her free time. Now I really saw what Alice had been talking about the night before: she was truly amazing. All the other people had left; it would be so easy to just take her out right then and there, but I didn't want to kill her right now, I wanted to play soccer.

Bella POV:

Edward was good at soccer; he knew how to play it and could play it, that was good for this dreary town. But I couldn't help but notice the same things I had with Alice: he could run faster than that, he could kick harder; he could have stolen the ball then. Normally, I would explode at his sexism but Alice was going through the same ordeal. With fifteen minutes to shower off I announced the game a tie— which it had been, almost.

" Bella do you want to do something this Saturday?" I heard him ask me, " I got tickets to a soccer game, some read team against…" he stopped when he saw my face. " That isn't just SOME read team that's the New York Strikers **(AN: I don't really know any pro soccer team names ****** How did you get tickets, they're impossible!?!?"

" My dad is friends with their manger." Edward said, a little stunned by my enthusiasm.

" Sure." I said.

" OK, it'll be an hour to Port Angeles so…. I'll pick you up at 12:00."

" Great." I answered. Walking into the ladies' locker room I realized that the seeming updateable Edward Cullen had just asked me out, and I had just said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: enjoy people! Gosh, NO ONE HAS BEEN UPDATEING SO I WILL!!** **The first song is Runaway, by Avril Lavigne and the second is When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.**

Bella POV:

Saturday would be the highlight of my soccer-watching career! There was just NO way that I would ever score a chance like this again! I was in high sprits as I set off to shower and go to bed that night, little did I know what tomorrow would be like. And maybe if I had, I wouldn't have been smiling quite so hard.

…

Bella POV:

Sitting slumped against the white walls of Forks High School hallway I was beginning to think the song that was blasting in my ears could be the story of my life.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah_

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no_

_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

Ok, I hadn't _crashed _my car, but it running out of gas a mile from school had been enough. And it certainly didn't help that my cell phone had been forgotten at home, that was close enough to 'out of range' for me! Not to mention I'd forgotten my bag, so I didn't have my books or assignments, and that didn't matter because I'd been locked out of class anyway. Thus my current position against the wall. I'd be working on some homework — if I'd had my books. I checked the time on my iPod; I still had a little more than an hour to do what ever it is people that miss class do. I lifted myself off the white tile floor and stalked off into the first open classroom.

Edward POV:

She was outside about fifteen minutes into the biology lecture. I wanted to run out and let her in, but Rosalie was sure to have seen it coming and screeched bloody murder over it. She wasn't exactly happy that Bella was attracting so much of 'her' attention. Biology could only have lasted longer if Bella was actually here. I rushed out of the room practically the moment the bell rang and walked as fast as would seem remotely human to the music room seeking the only thing that could calm me, the ivory keys of a piano.

Bella POV:

My iPod changed songs almost the moment I arrived into the music room. It was still Avril Lavigne— I'd probably set it on artists. This was a slow, beautifully sad piano piece, a world of difference from the upbeat drum-fast pep of Runaway. I recognized the lyrics; I'd spent an afternoon obsessed with this song, repeating it again and again, until I'd learned the words. What the heck? I found a nice spot in the room, straightened my shoulders and gave it my all. I sang that song perhaps fourteen or sixteen times before I heard the music better than before. I guess I turned my iPod up on accident. But with this new connection to the notes and chords of the song I sang harder than before, my eyes had closed long since I started so I wouldn't have noticed for my life anything else in the room.

I wasn't a singer, not some girl who'd done choir classes and summer musicals all her life, but for some obscene reason singing felt so right sometimes, just joining the song and it's beauty, my voice combining with the notes, intertwining with the melody and challenging the harmony. This was bliss, this was innocence, this was leaving high school, leaving Forks, leaving Bella Swan, for the world of the music.

Edward POV:

I could hear her singing before I'd entered the room. The voice was clear and simple, not full of those annoying jumps and twists that most find necessary. I'd never heard the song but she sounded so tuned, so consistent that I knew the song was well learnt. My ears, once inside the room, could hear the music through her ear buds. It had a simple piano that matched the words and her voice with such precision that it astounded me. It was clear and pure, innocence expressed in a song. The words were pained, spinning a tale of loss, and mourn for what had been lost. Se never stopped, nor opened her eyes. I sat at the black leather piano bench and softly tapped the keys. _Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh dah dah duh. _ The notes sounded like bells, contrasting perfectly with her voice.

Bella POV:

The bell rang, as I was standing there in the music room, no longer able to say that I was singing, because was it singing? Was letting this thing out of me and into the music singing? I didn't think so, I didn't know so, and still don't. I rushed out of the room. _ Damn, I'm gonna be late!_ I quickly turned off the lights and closed the door.

Edward POV:

Something about the way she was singing startled me. She wasn't concentrating on her voice, she wasn't focusing on the words or the beat or the melody, she was the song, she was a part of it, not a contrast striving to be different, but a part of it. It saddened me when as the bell rang, she quickly snapped out of her trance-like stupor and rushed gracefully outside to P.E. I reluctantly followed. It made me feel better when I saw her run. It was natural for her body to run. Her usual stride was traded for a confident, efficient, fast gate. The coach split us into girl's track and boy's track, dividing between us the track rows.

Alice POV:

Bella really is an amazing human. The traditional high school specimen either hates running or loves it, in which case they're labeled a 'jock'. Not Bella. She doesn't act like Ms. High-n-Mighty, she just runs because she's running on there's nothing else she's going to worry about when she's running except for running. Oh I hope their 'date' or as Edward forces me to say and think: ' soccer game'. That counts as a date to me. Woops, did I think that aloud? Ed sure does look murderous when he wishes to. I waved and continued to run at my slow, limiting, boring —but steady— pace.

AN: Review please! I'm sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get something out there!


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Guys I'm so sorry for the confusion about the last chapter! Thank you very much DKTwifan for straightening that out. I accidentally put a chapter from one of my other stories (1910 and what happened then to 1918) as my last chapter. I've switched it back to normal but I wanted you to read the actual sense-making chapter! Sorry again!**

**- whenindoubtread**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you SO much Khlarka2! Without her I still would be lost in the rot of Writer's Block. So, thank you again: this chapter is dedicated to you! I'm so sorry guys, but it happens to the best of us, including the not so best: me. I tried to give this chapter an extra effort, to try to make it up to you! 

**An Important thing: Remember Bella's collision in Chapter 4? Keep it in mind ( wink wink ).**

Bella POV:

I woke up Saturday morning wondering why I was excited, and lay in bed for about 4 minutes before the soccer game with Edward came into mind. At that thought I jumped right out of bed and into the shower.

…

An hour later I was dressed casually in a jacket and jeans, wondering what to do with my 2 hours left before _he_came. The laundry, dishes, and my room, wee sparkling clean when I heard the doorbell ring.

Edward POV:

At exactly 12:00 I was at her door. I was too impatient to attempt being fashionably late. She came to the door and stepped out of Chief Swan's house. I couldn't help but notice how lovely her brown hair looked when it was in a ponytail and loose on her shoulders. I realized that I had been staring and asked her rapidly " Let's go, shall we?" She nodded, high in sprits. Really it was just a soccer game.

I had taken the Volvo because I didn't know how well a Porsche or BMW would sit with the role of our 'family'. I opened the passenger door for her and slid in beside her. We were off.

…

Edward POV:

We talked casually about her friends, pets (three goldfish that lasted a week), her home in Phoenix, and, of course, soccer. It turns out that Bella has been playing year round select soccer since she was eight years old. Her favourite position is center forward, though she doesn't mind if she's goalie. Apparently the red team or —what was it— the Strikers were the best of the best. Carlisle hadn't actually been a friend of the manager, Alice had interfered. I must say that she thought of the perfect thing for Bella, she was radiating excitement.

Bella POV:

For a while in his car I forgot about the game. If that could be possible for me, I forgot. I was focused on the incredibly gorgeous person next to me. It sure was mice of him to invite me, but why wasn't Alice going? Maybe they didn't have an extra ticket… _or maybe_, said an annoying voice I my head,_ maybe he just invited you to invite __you_. Yeah right Little Voice, I was pretty sure this guy could have his pick of any girl in Forks, it was absurd to think that he thought if this as more than a game.

Edward POV:

Parking was impossible. We circled the paring lot to the arena many more times than I wished to, seeing as I didn't wish to at all. Finally we found a spot —even if I had to exceed the speed limit by a considerable amount to achieve the feat.

As I ran to open the door for Bella I couldn't help but notice how the door handle was strangely twisted into… finger shapes. Too small to be mine…

…

In our seats at last, I was frantic —and probably doing a miserable job at hiding it. I played the events of the last few minutes in my head.

It hadn't escaped my notice that the woman at the ticket counter was apparently trying to appear seductive by blinking five times a human's normal blinking rate.

I handed her my tickets. She just stared at me. " Hmm!" Bella snapped impatiently, " Excuse me?"

"Oh…I—I…" I jammed the tickets through the small opening in the booth window. " You'll be over on your right up at the top, sir." She resumed her rapid blinking. " Damn hot." She mumbled to herself. Sometimes I honestly wish vampires didn't have perfected hearing.

Bella flinched. "What was that?" she asked, confused.

The girl looked terrified. " I—you—…."

"Come on, Bella", I said pulling her arm. I breathed out a sigh of relief when her skin was warm.

…

_So what she heard her?_ I told myself. _It's not like that makes you a…a vampire, if you can hear some stupid ticket girl. _But I remembered the car door…what if, what if, Bella was a vampire?

Bella POV:

Nothing—not even a freaky girl selling tickets— could bring me down today. Well, actually one thing could, and did: Edward. The more I thought about it the more I realized that this must be like a bet or a dare, probably a pity date. When his hands guided my arm away from the ticket booth my skin was on fire. He actually felt like ice, but it was like I was boiling and ice just made smoke. But it seemed Edward, was too wrapped up in whatever thought was going on in his bronze head to notice.

He finally let go when we reached our seats. I touched the still burning spot on my arm. It was ice cold. I felt the skin around it, which was a normal temperature, just that one contact spot where my skin met his that was freezing.

…

Bella POV:

" LAST CALL FOR PRE-GAME SCRIMMAGES—"

I was lost again in the whirl of the game. " Come on!", I exclaimed to the gorgeous boy next to me. " We have to get down there!". I didn't look back to see what his response was. I sprinted as hard as my body would allow down the stadium aisles. I got there faster than I would have thought. _And that's why you were on Varsity, Bella. _I hopped over the stadium's field walls to a pudgy man in a ref's uniform with the traditional clipboard-and-whistle combo.

"Sir! I—"

" We." Cut in a voice behind me. I smiled. " Two more players."

" Names?" the ref barked.

" Isabella Swan", he answered for me, " and Edward Cullen."

" Cullen: Red, Swan: Blue." He jabbed a sausage-like finger over his shoulder without ever looking up from his precious clipboard.

I glanced at Edward and then jogged over to a group of audience members that sported blue pennies.

Edward POV:

I obeyed the particuarly thick referee and slipped on a red jersey. I took in my teammates: all boys. I scanned the rest of the people on the feild, Bella was the only female player. I felt pretty bad for her, yes she was good, and yes she was an amazing athelete, but, hey these people were amazing _boy _atheletes. My hands were already in fists at the thought of someone hurting her.

From somewhere on the sidelines a whistle blew.

**AN: I would have continued but my roommate demands the computer. I will update the rest tonight, tomorrow or Thursday. It really depends on the # of reviews! Hey, if you want it longer, you have to tell me so. If you don't like waiting: push that periwinkle button!**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Wow, guys, 10 reviews in less than 24 hours, thank you SO much! I think you deserve a fast update thanks to that! This chapter is dedicated to one of my very best friends who just started Twilight today (thanks to me and my marvelous copy of Twilight) and who assures me that she shall not sleep a wink tonight, lest she have to stop reading. Thanks, Liz!**

Bella POV:

I noticed, quickly enough, that all my teammates were dudes. All the red team was, inevitably, male. I quickly scanned my opponents: Edward, of course, he was good and might potentially be a problem, there were a few beefy guys who looked like knocking down was more of their mechanism, and there were about two who looked like all they did was hack away at a computer screen. Between Edward and the human bulldozers we had our work cut out for us. The whistle blew. I glared in the direction of the red center forward. Bring it.

Edward POV:

Emmett could be related to some of the players on my team, they didn't have much skill, but were experts in the area of brute force.

Ha, they've got a girlie, this'll be fun. One of the monstrosities thought. I growled, and it didn't escape his notice. I took my place as right forward; the blue team would probably put Bella on defense and I was taking no chance with her making contact with the bulldozers. They would make one hell of a defense, anyway. I instantly regretted my choice as I saw who was playing forward for the blue.

Bella POV:

The big guys were playing defensive while Edward and the small dudes played it up on offense. I looked to my left and right; the two guys seemed capable enough.

" Ladies first", the ref sneered as he positioned the ball at my feet. I glared my hardest at his retreating figure. When he was off the field he yelled into his megaphone, " When the whistle blows...". A high note filled the air, as I faked right, then passed left to my guy. Damn. Some wiry red got it. I sprinted back to play defense. Surprisingly I got there before him. I rushed up to where he was, colliding with him full on. The side of my foot slammed into the ball, sending it down the field as I felt something smash my unprotected shin. I didn't even flinch; he'd have to do a lot better then that to get me down. I smiled at him then ran past him, rubbing shoulders on the way, I heard the sound of him hitting the grass. My smile widened.

Edward POV:

At the end of the first ten-minute quarter I gathered my team.

" You", I said, pointing to a huge defender, "Switch with me." He all too readily agreed. The ref blew his stupid whistle, game time.

We started with the ball this time. The big guy was passed the ball and made it two steps before a blue forward stole it. He sent the ball flying to the other side offense who dribbled almost to shooting range before another bulldozer stopped him.

" Oi!", a voice yelled behind him. In his mind I could hear him contemplating any other possible way to pass the ball. Eventually he did the only thing h could: took the opening.

Once equipped with the ball, Bella swerved easily around the other two defensive dudes and would've made a shot if I hadn't been there. I blocked her easily, she was so small compared to the others on the field, and it didn't seem fair. I retained myself from using any of my vampire strength, why rub it in her face? This may be soccer, but I am still a gentleman.

I heard a cheer from the opposite end of the field.

Bella POV;

Once my teammate was finally left with no choice but to pass to me I got the ball. I felt so right, to be dribbling a ball, running seemed to be like flying these days. The red defense may be made of brawn, but they were not a tenth quick enough to stop me. I was almost in range to shoot when non other than Edward Cullen came and blocked me. He didn't try to steal the ball, though, so I took advantage and slid the ball under his legs dashing under his out-stretched arms to kick the ball right into the corner of the net. Perfect.

As the teams reset I felt the familiar game rush start to take over me, this time fueled by my anger over that fact that Edward Cullen was holding back when he played against me. Fine Ed. I thought. Go ahead and do that, but I have a feeling you're gonna need all your skill to win this game.

Edward POV:

The last quarter of the game we were tied 3-3. Bella had scored every single goal, and had stopped numerous of ours by playing forward and defense. Not a single mind on the field doubted what she could do. If I was nervous about her before it was nothing compared to now, no human could be that fast, but still she wasn't as fast as a vampire. Her skin was warm, too, and her eyes still brown, not red, black, or topaz. She couldn't be a vampire... and yet a nagging voice in the back of my head reminded me she couldn't be human.

**_AN: I couldn't resist a good cliffy. This chapter would be WAY too long and the next wouldn't flow right if I didn't stop here, trust me. Review, of course, tell me if you liked it, always good to hear._**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry it took so long! I was listening to Hallelujah and My Immortal while writing this.**

Bella POV:

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a sharp ring of the ref whistle, it, however, didn't register with my mind until the pudgy man in stripes was waving his handing madly two inches from my face. His shrill voice was projected into my eardrum, "EXCUSE ME MISS, THIS SCRIMMAGE IS OVER! PLEASE LEAVE THE FIELD THE ACTUAL GAME IS STARTING!"

Being in the middle of a bicycle kick my retort was anything but polite. " WELL THAT'S—"

"Fine. Thank you, we'll see ourselves off the field." An all too familiar voice spoke behind me, his hand on my shoulder, guiding me off the grass. He was really dragging me. He let go his grasp on my shoulder; black spots filled in my vision and the last thing I heard was Edward's voice calling my name, my legs caved in and I surrendered to the overpowering black.

Edward POV:

"Bella, I have to tell—, Bella?". She was unresponsive and limp, I let go of her arm, she fell and would have hit the ground if I had not caught her. My cold hand enveloped her small forehead, it was like putting marble into fire: it burned. I swiftly lifted her into my arms and ran, not giving a thought to any human who might see.

Alice POV:

"Edward, please, can you sit down?", Carlisle said exasperatedly to my brother.

"Are you sure—"?

"Edward, for the last time, I can't tell until she wakes", Edward looked about to interrupt, "but, she will live, just a fainting spell—until she wakes up."

Carlisle gestured to the place on the bench beside me. He walked off to some patient.

"So...", I said suggestively

"Alice, I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

_How's thinking about it? _I thought sarcastically. _So she was playing soccer and then she just fainted?_

"Alice, you've already seen what happened, what more do you want?"

"The details. Now hurry up, I don't have mind reading powers for God's sake!"

"We got tickets, sat down, played soccer, and ran here. There, happy?"

"Not in the slightest." I didn't need Jasper's power to see that Edward was feeling gloomy and...guilty?

_Edward, stop. YOU didn't do anything —at least, not that I know of. I'm sure you—_

"You don't get it, do you?" Edward practically yelled. "She was fine before I—"

There was a small, uncomfortable cough. My head snapped to the direction of the noise. An old nurse in her white uniform was standing before us, very uncomfortable.

" Uh, Dr, Cullen, wa-wa-wan—"

"Tell him we'll be there", I said, probably a little too forcefully than was necessary.

_Come on. She's awake._

Bella POV:

My eyes snapped open. I immediately wished they hadn't when I was momentarily blinded by white. What the heck? I remembered the game, and Edward. Edward…there was no way that playing could be possible. I lifted my head heavily, ringing head and took in the hospital room.

" Dr. Cullen! " a shrill female voice called. "Dr . Cullen, the patient is—"

" Thank you Deborah, will you please get Edward and Alice? They're in the reception room. " A voice interrupted. I lifted my head further to see what must be Edwards father.

" Yes, Dr. "


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's shorter I know, not all of us (me) can write like hell all the time. Good news though: I have Wed, Thurs, and Fri off for some senior thing, whatever I'm happy! Friday I'm uber busy and I'm auditioning for a play on Thursday but still... so I'll probably write a lot more really soon!

Chapter 11

Bella POV:

Alice charged into the hospital room, Edward sheepishly following her. The soccer game. Edward.

"Edward."

The sound of my own voice startled me; it was scratchy and weak. I cleared my throat. "Edward, tell me what the heck is going on?"

I looked him straight in the eyes, feeling much stronger after just looking at him. He looked guilty and worried.

"Please," I added quietly.

Edward POV:

"Please," she begged softly, her brown eyes burning mine.

'Edward,' Carlisle thought, 'something is obviously not right with her. What happened at this game?'

I gave a short exasperated sigh my hands balled, fingernails digging into my palms.

"Bella", I murmured, "There's something you don't know..."

Alice POV:

'She would look so good in green or blue. No, not green, it'd overpower her pale skin and clash with her hair. Definitely not a summer… spring? Possibly I—'

I looked over to see Edward glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out. 'Oh, well, my apologies Edward, for skipping this boring speech about our history that I've only known for about a million years.'

I was the only one bored in the room. Carlisle was too busy in his own head trying to come up with some explanation for Bella's vampire-ness. It looked like he was thinking up a storm; his eyes grew more concerned by the minute. Edward was, of course, too busy to care about his poor sister while he explained to Bella that I was so damn fast during the scrimmage because I'm really not human and that… Well, we think that you're 'different', too, because no one could possibly run that fast and be human. Tedium. Pure tedium.

Then the back of my eyelids started itching, my head spun, and my mouth grew dry; I was having a vision.

Bella POV:

Was this some immense practical joke? Vampires, psh, yeah right. At least that was what I was trying to tell myself. But then, I made the mistake of looking into Edward's golden eyes and it seemed a whole lot more realistic. He was faster than any person could be, not to mention more beautiful. It fit. His story fit. There was no point in lying to myself.

"Edward?" I asked. "That explains...you, but why am I in a hospital?"

He glanced at Dr. Cullen; I'd forgotten he'd been in the room. Something was decided in that brief contact: Carlisle spoke this time.

"Bella..." he sighed. "My son and daughter," gesturing to Alice and Edward, "have observed that you are...more... powerful in their presence."

I was totally lost now. Vampires? I was...what around them? What was hell going on with me?

Edward POV:

'She fell as soon as you let go?' Carlisle questioned me. I nodded. 'And during the game she was sporting vampire qualities?'

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I whispered, too quietly for any human to hear.

"Ask me what?"

Bella POV:

"Ask me what?"

Carlisle looked even graver. "Bella", he said. No beating around the bush. "Have you noticed any…differences in your speed or strength during your sports?"

I hesitated before answering. "I— I've been running a lot more," I stuttered. "Nothing big." What a lie.

Edward's eyes bore into mine, beautiful and worried. It was impossible to look away. I gripped the metal sides of the bed and gasped when they bent like putty in my hands.

AN: Dun dun DAH! 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OK, it's taken forever, no excuses, I know. I just had trouble writing this chapter. Last chapter was not my finest work, but I seriously tried hard on this one. I've spent about 3 hours+ about a week on it. I had a major writing buzz hit me while I was in the shower and I missed American Idol because of it...pouts... Enjoy, **

**Please do my poll people, it determines whether or not THIS STORY CONTINUES!**

Edward POV:

Bella looked to her bleeding hands, and then to me, eyes wide and mouth open. Faster than she could have ever ran on her own she whipped out of the hospital bed, her hair flying behind her. I chased after her faster than any human possibly could. I brushed past the worried and bewildered staff, past the double doors, and into the parking lot. I slid over the hoods of passing cars as they honked and skidded to a halt, tires screeching. I caught up to the small girl and grabbed her thin, trembling, arm, barely able to stop her. Her head snapped back to face me.

"Please," I begged, "Please, believe us, believe me. It's true, every word." I looked into her eyes and pleaded for her acceptance. She probably thought I was insane, or if she by some miracle believed me, was most likely running for her life.

"Are you crazy or pretending? I can't—I, I never, you would—", she looked at her hands, then back at me. Each word burned my heart, every syllable hitting me like a boulder, crushing me. All I wanted was to be human like her, to be no different than the girl before me.

Bella's big beautiful eyes were wild and fearful, her small frame shaking. I was sure she'd be sobbing if I weren't touching her. She, apparently, realized it too, and it threw her over the boundary of intact and controlled to unpredictable and unstable.

"Bella!" I quickly tightened my hold on her wrist—trying to stop her from recklessness. I was hurled to the ground with a resounding crash akin to rocks clashing together. My head swayed as I jumped to my feet to see her and the Volvo gone. I fell to my knees just as rain began to fall.

…

I grabbed the hospital's phone at the front desk, scaring the woman currently working there. My other hand was balled in a fist and I didn't even notice that my fingers had left imprints on the telephone were they'd been—my usually controlled strength was surfacing along with my frantic panicking. I stabbed twice the square number button that read nine and punched the one.

"Hel—"

"Chief Swan, she's missing." I said as slowly and coherently as I was able to at the moment.

"Who's missing? Who is this?" Chief Swan's voice was startled.

"Edward Cullen, I'm at the hospital, Bella was here and she's—"

"Wait", Charlie Swan said, his voice growing anxious, "Bella—Bella was at the hospital?"

I couldn't stop my voice from being impatient, "Yes, she was…injured at the—"

"WHAT! AND I WASN'T CONTACTED—"

"Charlie, Bella's missing!"

"She—She...WHAT? WHERE IS SHE, CULLEN!". He barked.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't answer that myself."

The line died.

…

Bella POV:

I drove as long as could while still being able to see past the abundance of tears that was slipping down my cheeks. Heavy exhales throbbed my chest; the hiccuping started and refused to cease. I swerved off whatever road I had recklessly driven on and parked, not bothering to lock the doors or even check to see that it was out of harm's way. Still in my hospital clothes I tore off the laces of my shoes and ripped them off, scratching my feet in the process, I didn't mind: the pain felt good, reality in the world of fantasy that was swimming behind my eyes. I hurled my shoes to the ground and set off sprinting, gaining speed as it started hailing.

The wet rain and hard, small, chunks of ice mingled with my tears— hot salt water with the cold precipitation— until I couldn't tell the difference between what was streaming down my face. After a while I succeeded in ignoring my throbbing feet, the pine needles and thistles that covered the forest floor dug into the soft underside of my feet. My breaths came ragged and uneven, my body shaking, from what —fear, pain, exhaustion— I didn't know or care. Something inside me, some fragile piece of me was breaking down. The need to crack open and cry had bottled up, building pressure, until the overflowed and exploded. I'd spent too long being tough, never crying or showing signs of weakness, too stubborn or scared to be the disappointment to the team, never feeling strong enough. I hated myself for being this fragile; showing this much weakness, but the rational side of my brain had been kicked aside by this overwhelming instinct to shut down.

My legs burned and stopped moving, hurling me to the ground. Everything shook and I closed my eyes, tears still coming out through my shut lids. The cold numbed my pain, and each drop of rain and hail that hit my skin made me feel more real, more alive, and saner. Eventually my tears stopped coming—even though the rain didn't— and I lifted my head, wincing as I did. My sight was still blurry and shaking but I stood up anyway, my legs on fire. I stumbled along, tripping and being thrust to the ground, coming up scratched and bruised. Yet, I felt stable, I could control my mind now, if not myself physically. I felt better than I had in months, years maybe. It was true what they say: it is a blessing to cry.

"BELLA!" A desperate voice screamed, cracking in the middle, Charlie's. I calmly tripped my way through some sort of thorn bush to the direction of his voice, him calling my name still ringing in my already buzzing head. I tried to call out to him, but all I could come up with was a strangled moan. I fell to the ground again, this time unable to get up.

"Chaarr", I tried my voice cracked and dry, "Charlliiee!" As hard as I tried my voice was hardly more than a tortured whisper. Then the cold hit me like a bolt of lightening, stunning, powerful, unearthly, and overwhelming, I gasped and gagged, seeing a pair of fast boots rushing to my side, the image in front of my eyes trembling. The voice was muted in my ears " Bella! Bella, no, please, no..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to the reviewer (who I hope isn't crying on my account) you know who you are.**

Edward's POV:

I picked her up feeling her limp body against my skin.

"Don't leave me. Bella, please." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her wrist for a pulse. It was irregular and faint. I pulled her closer to myself and ran, careful of her, yet knowing that her heart could stop kept me going faster and faster.

"Bella!" I stopped as Charlie's voice sliced the air. I swiveled to face him.

"She's—"

"Get your hands off my daughter." He said with an eerie calmness.

"She's dying."

"Get your hands off my _daughter_!" Fellow policemen in similar uniforms were running towards us. I looked to Bella, her pale, freezing skin glittering with raindrops.

"I'm afraid I—".Chief Swan had left Charlie somewhere in the clearing. Fury reined his face.

Bella POV:

My eyes fluttered and I drowsily lifted my lids, only to scream and opened them fully when a face looked intently at me, only inches away.

"Char—Dad! Oh my gosh, don't do that _ever_ again!" But my words were muffled by one of Charlie's bone-crushing hugs.

"Thank God, Bella!"

'Good morning to you too, did I sleep in or—"I looked at my bandaged hands when tried to run my fingers through my wet head. Just like it always happens in the mornings when you wake up, and you know there's something bad that happened and you remember out of the blue.

"I'm sorry Dad." I whispered hugging him again. But he resisted this time.

"Bella," he said anger evident in his tone. "Would you mind telling me why you were in the hospital? And when you're done with that—why where you unconscious? And then tell me why the hell that Cullen kid was _carrying_ you unconscious?" I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him. Not about the hospital, not about the scrimmage not about the Cullen's...

"Dad, I—well I guess I just have to say it. You know that soccer game I went to with Edward? Well, I didn't go with him. It was just an excuse so I could go. I know you don't really like me going to things alone so Edward agreed to pretend to go. There was a…little skirmish and my hands got hurt so when Edward picked me up he took me to the hospital, you know, where his dad works? But I didn't want Dr. Cullen to tell you so I ran off on my own and fell. I guess Edward found me." Charlie's face was slowly regaining its color.

"Oh, well. I had thought that kid…Edwin, had hurt you." He mumbled, and then returned to Dad mode. "But lying to me to go to a soccer game is _completely_ unacceptable young lady. No more soccer. No games, no teams, no practices. That's final."

"Dad! No! Can't you just take away my car or—"

"End of discussion Isabella, you'll focus on your schoolwork and your much-needed social skills. Today you can rest but tomorrow you're up at 6 at off to school." He huffed off while I glared at his receding figure.

…

I sat on my bed for a while, trying to sleep, but it was impossible. Being too infuriated at my dad to use to the door I opened my window and stepped out onto the roof. Sliding down to the very edge, near the drain pipes, I jumped down, landing on my feet, thank God. There was only one place I was going to go—and not without my extra soccer ball I'd gotten out from under me bed.

Edward's POV:

"Alice! Tell me what you saw!" I would've shaken her little shoulders, had Jasper not been watching me closely from the kitchen.

"No," she persisted. "You'll go do something stupid to you _and_ her."

"Mary Alice Cullen." I said through gritted teeth, "you tell me _now._"

"No." She shook her little head and Jasper glared at me warningly, though sending a rush of unwanted calm through my body as well.

I stormed up the stairs, but paused when Alice sighed.

"Thank God, I don't know how long I could keep thinking of pop songs. This is going to be hard, he's bound to see."

'I just how the Quilete won't hurt her badly.'

That was all I needed to know. There was barely a sound as I eased my door open, the climbed to the balcony and jumped, my feet hitting the ground like boulders against boulders. But it didn't matter if they heard me; no one could catch up to me.


End file.
